everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
F.E. Cupid
F.E. Cupid, fully named Faraday Escherichia Cupid, she/her is a 2018-introduced and all-around next generation character. She is the daughter of Aime E. Cupid and the sister of A.G. Cupid. Since their ages are currently in dispute, it is unknown if Cherry or her sibling A.G. will take their mother's role. Whether or not Cherry wins the destiny, she aligns as Neutral because she doesn't believe fighting. Character Personality Cherry is a quirky and random girl with a habit of throwing things when she’s excited or annoyed. She comes across as very ditzy in moments, always making silly and random remarks. For instance, she once claimed pottery to be her favourite type of science. (Her mother loves her, don't worry.) Her catchphrase through life, if not "Squee!" '' is ''"Why would anyone want to be subtle?" Cherry is sweet and bubbly, of all things. She's''' whimsical and adorable'. Also, I don't think I'll ever run out of words to describe Cherry. She has the '''most infectious smile' you can find. Cherry isn't very aware of people and social situations, given that she's always making outbursts and pops in randomly... and I mean, randomly. However, Cherry really understands people's feelings and is also super empathetic. She is also able to sense "vibes," after all her hair changes colour according to people's moods. One of the things about Cherry is that she notices things about people. She makes mistakes, learns from them and takes time to jot them down. (She also has a thing for lists... just like Aime.) Cherry also has a very good reel on her emotions, contrary to popular belief. It's why her hair can sort of manage to maintain a colour for some time. Cherry may be silly, but she is no pushover at least. She's assertive and protective '''of her sibling, just like her mother. Cherry basically acts as her sibling A.G.'s more outgoing and open alter ego (though A.G. is outgoing in their own right). She '''cares and feels deeply for other people, especially her family. There are also moments when Cherry is serious, such as when she's telling people to be careful with people who love them, or crying over sad things, or scared of having to transfer to the Mythology School. Cherry is more than just the squee-r or comedic relief. Cherry is wiser than people give her credit for. Hobbies & Interests Cherry has her mother’s habit of listing things down and listening to other people’s conversations. She is, suffice to say, everywhere. She likes knowing how people feel. With her magical mood hair, it isn't hard. The problem is, like A.G., she doesn't actually know what some of the colors mean. It's just gut instinct that directs her at this point. Appearance No one can ever get a proper lock on Cherry's appearance. Her hair actively changes color based on her mood and that of the people she touches. However, on typical days, Cherry usually wakes up to her usual pale strawberry blonde hair. Other iconic Cherry looks are bright red ''and ''vaguely tie-dye. Sometimes we get cool blue, but that's on really bad days. To combat the wild directions all these colors take her, Faraday has regular wide brown eyes. She looks much like A.G., considering that the two are blood-related. She has light and freckled skin, with a dimple on her right cheek that's always seen when she smiles (and she smiles a lot.) Quotes Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Main article: Reason Taken Captive How does F.E. come into it? Cherry is one of the two children of Aime Everes Cupid, the Love in the story. Initially, it was unknown which of F.E and A.G. get the role. Later into their second year, Cherry ceded the destiny to her sibling and transferred to the Ever After Mythology School. However, despite this being her own conscious decision, Cherry showed genuine sadness and fear at having to change schools. Opinion on Destiny Cherry doesn't want the destiny, but she doesn't actively go "I don't want the destiny." She's neutral about it, more or less. It was disputed which among the twins would get the role. The age dispute was never solved, as though Cherry let go of the legacy eventually. Cherry is the older of the two, though, being born in February and Silver born in August. They were both adopted in May. As for the destiny debate, Cherry aligns as Neutral because she doesn't believe in fighting and wants everyone to just hold hands and be nice to each other. Relationships Family Mother - Aime E. Cupid Cherry is a freelance and an eccentric, in contrast to her down-to-earth (sort of) and serious mother. In times of need when, Cherry actively uses "What Would Mom Do?" Though there is a bit of... regret?? Is regret the right word? None of Aime's children are much like Aime herself, but clearly our biochemist Cupid doesn't mind. Sibling - A.G. Cupid Adenine Galileo is Cherry’s twin sibling, and no one knows which of the two is the older one. Cherry still sometimes struggles with Silver's gender identity, especially considering that they are genderfluid. Cherry does try to understand, and Silver appreciates that. Despite this, they are close siblings. Silver calls her "Richie," a nickname Cherry doesn’t let just anyone use. The two can be caught arguing, especially given their clashing personalities. A.G. and F.E. can also be seen engaging in tickle-fights. Pray they stick to tickles. Cherry has also starred in Silver’s vlogs multiple times. A transcript for an episode about Cherry exists. It goes as a "10 things you didn’t know about F.E. Cupid" videos. The two are reliant and dependent on each other. Cherry looks to them to keep herself grounded and Silver looks to their sister in times when they need to be outspoken. Their timidness in social situations is partially a reason as to why Cherry was so reluctant to leave them and Ever After High. Aunt - C.A. Cupid Cherry is close to her aunt Chariclo, who admittedly had a hand in naming her. Chariclo may have also had a hand in raising Cherry. Friends First and foremost, Cherry's best friend is her sibling A.G., or their many other nicknames like "Silver" and "Aggie." They call Cherry by an exclusive nickname "Richie." Though the siblings appear to have wildly different personalities, that isn't exactly true. Cherry is a bit of an oddball where Silver is more reserved. Both the Cupid twins have a knack for being in silly situations, handling them very differently. This relationship was fleshed out in the previous section. It's also basically canon that Cherry doesn't have a roommate, or a room. She always camps out in other people's rooms and sleeps there. Technically she does have a room with her name on it in the dorms but she doesn't stay there. Pet She has a pet hamster named Blueberry Moon. According to Silver, Cherry has a little leash for Blueberry Moon and likes to take her out for walks... for some reason. Please don’t step on the hamster if you see her out in the hallway. Romance Cherry is confirmed to be pansexual. It's unsure if she is currently open to finding love. She is known to give spelltacular love advice though. It must be an innate Cupid thing. Enemies She tries to bear no ill will to anyone, but it is likely that there are many people annoyed with Cherry's oddball-ish and quirky nature. Cherry barely cares about the people who don't like her. I believe she's oblivious to them. Notes and Trivia * No one is sure is Cherry is pronounced like the fruit, or a variant spelling of the french cherie. Either way she answers to both. ** This is something Cherry and Aime bond over. * Cherry is named after Michael Faraday, the electrochemist and ‘‘Escherichia coli’’, the bacteria. ** Aside from the science references above, Cherry’s initials also spell ‘‘Fe’’, the periodic symbol of the element Iron. (Cherry's sibling, Silver, has initials spelling "Ag" and actively uses Silver as their name.) ** Like her mother, Cherry has a third name: Deoxy. ** It is also of note that F.E. bears the "E" of their mother’s initials. A.G. is the A. ** Aime admits that her sister C.A. helped name the kids, and the "Cherry" nickname comes from Chariclo. * Cherry has multiple nicknames and answers to all. ** Cherry, Cha-cha, Fe, Richie (only A.G. uses this), and Roni (and other variations around "Ron"). ** Since arriving in Ever After High, most students have taken to calling her Cherry. * There is no specific reasoning behind Cherry's birthday. I threw a dart at a calendar and went with it. Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:LGBTA+ Category:Pansexual Category:Reason Taken Captive